Lost Now Found
Lost Now Found is an original IRIS song written by Will Ryan as part of Heart of an Artist which was remade as part of Heart of an Artist Reignite. Lyrics (My love was lost now found) Beaten up, trapped beneath the decor I was drunk and blind I was out of my mind The day has drawn to an end, I was out again Bleeding dry Never felt so high But the fear went higher, the rage had defiled us The sickness invaded I was sort of deflated A phone call away But to my dismay I couldn't control my sanity Out on the floor, I'm alone No remark, take a walk out the door Only had tears in the core Braver than I could try now I watch as I die Without hope deep down Could you help me now? Hold me closer to the brink of destruction And bring me back to the light Save the life for the cause Call for the right place, and call me the right time I hold that promise down like a golden harpoon To the mind, and the soul, and the heart I could travel the world But nothing gets closer when I've fallen over And you pick me up and I'm back again Don't ask me how, my love was lost now found A cold reminder I'm a hopeless insider I will never die I'm not allowed to resign The scars beneath the skin are starting to fade But my body lies I'm still scarred inside And the remnants of serenity dissolving my calamity All will perish Don't be so fucking selfish The day that I will bargain with the devil's regard But you won't just leave me be Out in the rain I remain With reminisces of pain in the brain Now I've become insane Makes me believe all I have is to grieve But there's a hope deep down Could you help me now? Hold me closer to the brink of destruction And bring me back to the light Save the life for the cause Call for the right place, and call me the right time I hold that promise down like a golden harpoon To the mind, and the soul, and the heart I could travel the world But nothing gets closer when I've fallen over And you pick me up and I'm back again Don't ask me how, my love was lost now found Bet you'll always say you feel like salvation is on the horizon But inside, we still feel like that one sick twisted fuck Give me the hand Bring me to life Save the life for the cause Call for the right place, and call me the right time I hold that promise down like a golden harpoon To the mind, and the soul, and the heart I could travel the world But nothing gets closer when I've fallen over And you pick me up and I'm back again Don't ask me how, my love was lost now found My love was lost now found